Ed, Edd n Eddy: Curse of the Were-Rabbid
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Cruse of the Were-Rabbid is an animated mystery horror comedy film that's loosely based Aardman's Dreamworks film, Wallace and Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit while adapting the concept from Deviantart user Trystin "Dimensions101" Campbell and elements from Nickelodeon's Wonder Park and Ubisoft's Rabbids Invasion. It was planned to takes place in the Coraline's Ed-Ventures series but tells about how the Eds must stop June's Were-Rabbid problem before its too late. The film is produced by B-Master Animation in association with Nickelodeon Movies and Ubisoft Motion Pictures while being distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures. Synopsis Based on the concept work by Trystin "Dimensions101" Campbell, the Ed-boys were the town's bunny exterminators just to prepare for the annual vegetable festival coming up. However, in a junkyard where the Rabbids lived, Mad Rabbid have accidentally made their orphan human child June Bailey turned into a raving Were-Rabbid by night. With the Eds trying to find this beast, they'll have to find a way to save the festival from June's monster problem or hare trying before Shaw, the nastiest hunter in Peach Creek, takes it out. Cast * Adam Devine as Eddy, leader of the Eds and head of Anti-Ed-Pesto's Humane Division. * Blake Anderson as Edward "Double D", an polite, mature, and considerate boy that worries about Eddy's scams. * Anders Holm as Ed, an kindhearted, good-natured and not smart ed-boy who has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not accommodating to him. *Brianna Denski as Cameron "June" Bailey, an lonely optimistic, imaginative girl who's the were-rabbid by night. ** Sofia Mali as Young June * Damien Laquet and Andrew St. Germain as the Rabbids, curious rabbit-like creatures who are interested in June's imagination and made her their child. * Gary Sinise as Shaw, the nastiest hunter in Peach Creek and Beth's arch-rival. He's loosely based on Victor Quartermaine. * Debra Messing as Beth, the leader of the Ubran Ranger scouts who likes Anti-Ed-Pesto's ways of handling rabbits. She's loosely based on Lady Tottington. * Jennifer Garner as Mrs. Bailey, June's mother who is seen in June's flashbacks. * Matthew Broderick as Mr. Bailey, June's father who is seen in June's flashbacks. * Kevin Chamberlin as Uncle Tony who is seen in June's flashbacks. * Kate McGregor-Stewart as Aunt Albertine who is seen in June's flashbacks. * Oev Michael Urbas as Banky, June's best friend who is seen in June's flashbacks. * Dean Williamson as Police Officer Albert Mackintosh, the local village policeman who judges the Giant Vegetable Contest. * John Oliver as Reverend Clement Hedges, the local vicar and the first resident to witness the Were-Rabbit. ** Nicholas Smith provides the voice of Hedges in the UK version * Dicken Ashworth and Liz Smith as Mr. and Mrs. Mulch, vegetable contestants and clients of the Eds' Anti-Pesto. * Stephen Fry as Mr. Growbag, an elderly resident of the Eds' neighbourhood and a founding member of the town's veg grower's council. Edward Kelsey, the original voice actor for Mr. Growbad has passed away on April 23, 2019. * Vincent Ebrahim as Mr. Caliche, an Anti-Pesto customer. * Geraldine McEwan as Miss Thripp, an Anti-Pesto customer. * Peter Kelamis as Rolf * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy * Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum as the Officers from the prologue. (Cameo) Trivia *The concept is based on the work from devaintart user Dimension101. *The animation’s provided by Mirko Images and Sony Pictures Imageworks. Additional animation is provided by TeamTO and Ilion Animation Studios, for the Rabbids and some of June’s Flashbacks, while traditional animation is provided by Titmouse Inc. and Studio Trigger. * The music for the film will be composed by Steven Price and Theodore Shapiro to give the style of the score to have a Wonder Park-quse version of both Wallace & Gromit and Ed, Edd N Eddy. **During the film, June’s theme has been re-amped by Shaun the Sheep Movie composer Ilan Eshkeri to help give her a few touching moments of her sadness. The Eds’ Anti-Ed-Pesto theme is heavily inspired by the tone of The Pirates: Band of Misfits since Theodore first worked on the film as his first gig on composing an animated film. *In the UK, the title would be called "Ed, Edd n Eddy: In an Wonderful Adventure with Rabbids!" as a reference to Aardman's The Pirates: Band of Misfits. **The french title, however, will be called "Ed, Edd et Eddy: Dans un Merveilleux Ed-Venture avec les Lapins Crétins!". Gallery Eddy.png Edd.png Ed.png June.png Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Wonder Park Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Films Category:Adventure Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Open Season